The Photographer I - A Pacific Rim Fan Fic
by Jutsu-King
Summary: Photojournalist Akinjide Tolani has perhaps one of the toughest jobs in the world, but don't tell him that, he is hell bent on bringing you the pictures from the front lines of the war between Jaeger and Kaijus. Chronicling the war via pictures, trying his best to stay alive long enough for the next dangerous assignment.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Akinjide Tolani, born on April 6 1989, to Nigerian immigrants who called Chicago home until the first Kaiju attacks of 2013. My parents fearing the worst was yet to come, quickly departed for their homeland whilst I stubbornly remained in the states. Despite all that we have gone through, I was never one to up and run just like that.

I am a photojournalist by profession but what I really do is put my life on the line any time these monsters rear their head. I am the crazed man in those helicopters you see flying around, taking pictures of both Kaiju and Jaeger as they fight for our world, both sides trying to better the other. I have seen up close and personal how much damage these two titans are capable of.

I am the guy who tries to convey this to the billions watching from their homes and bunkers all over the globe. I take pictures of the apocalypse and send it out to the rest of mankind. I am the civilian front line for lack of a better word. Very few men and women get this opportunity to do what I do, and I try to make it worth it. I am no hero, far from it. Perhaps there's some thrill seeker in me, something that pushes me to risk my life for what most will consider suicidal assignments. I would never call myself a daredevil, it's just my sense of responsibility far outweighs any other moral code I might have. I signed up for this job, and so help me God, will get it done.

For my troubles and hassle, I get paid a boatload of money. After all, very few are crazy enough to sign up for this. As nice as my paycheck is, and as big a grin I get whenever I see those decimals, the truth is, it was never about the money for me. Of what use is money when civilization as we know it, could be wiped out in a matter of months? All that currency sitting in some vault, with me not knowing what to do with it. I tell myself, my kids will get to spend it, but I know even that is not a guarantee.

I do it because no one else will. I do it because I have somehow convinced myself that I have the unenviable job of recording mankind's last hours or perhaps our greatest glory. Those pictures of mine will either burn to nothing with the rest of humanity or be memorialized in museums and archives all over the world, passed on from generation to generation, to remind us of what we went through, the brave souls who fought for us and why we need to value each other.

No one knows why the Kaiju are here. There were no red carpets to introduce their delegation to us. They didn't even give us the 'we come in peace' shtick. Instead all we got was a lot of rage, ticked off bug type creatures and cities completely wiped off the map. In Hollywood's wildest dreams, none of this should be possible. But here we are, years embroiled in this war and we still don't know much about these creatures.

What we do know is that they are hell bent on wiping us out. Most people never get a chance to see these things up close, and should be quite thankful they don't. Images of these bugs have been permanently seared into my mind. It's not pretty!

I am not sure how to properly describe them. Think of a cockroach-insect-dinosaur type hybrid 'cept larger and stronger. I'd like to think there's some type of brain behind those large heads, in fact I have been told they have two. Too bad there doesn't seem to be much thinking going on with them besides destroy-kill-destroy.

I remember it like yesterday. The day the first Kaiju arrived. I was on vacation with my family in Lagos, Nigeria. The parents hadn't fully moved back at this point but they felt it would be nice to introduce my family to the rest of the clan. It was a pretty uneventful vacation. Lagos was hot as usual and I needed the break to get away from work. Then news of the first Kaiju sighting broke through and we were thrown into confusion as to what they were and what their purpose was. We didn't need long to figure out this 'thing' wasn't here to sight see. It attacked us without hesitation and with much brutality.

Three months after the alien had landed on our shores…three months after wanton damage and destruction…three months after it seemed impervious to our attacks…it finally fell. The city of San Francisco was sacrificed to contain the Kaiju. It was the first nuclear attack authorized by the U.S. government on its own soil.

It was one of the most humbling moments for mankind. We had considered ourselves invincible. Fooled by our advances into thinking we were prepared for any and all opposition. All of a sudden that was shattered to pieces and here we were, rocked on our heels, desperately searching for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to what most might think, stepping into a Jaeger is akin to taking a tight rope walk over the Grand Canyon. How do I know this? Well I have gotten countless interviews with Jaeger pilots, trainees, engineers and hopefuls all with varying descriptions but the general consensus is that whilst exhilarating, the pilots realize they might as well be taking a one way ticket to their own death every time they go out to battle. There are no delusions of grandeur, sure there's a certain level of ego that comes with thinking you are mankind's only hope to defeat the apocalypse, but it's also extremely humbling knowing you are putting your life on the line to accomplish this.

There are no guarantees that they will make it out alive when they rumble with the Kaijus. The plaque at Jaeger central with the names of the fallen is the stark reminder of what type of odds these folks face. There are no overly excited teens rushing to get into these machines. They are not going gung ho about what is at stake. Most of the pilots have come to terms with their mortality. They know what's at hand. Their wills have been written in accordance with their first simulation. Earth's last stand might as well be martyrs. Theirs is a noble cause.

Becoming a Jaeger pilot is an extremely selective process. Making it to the front lines is almost as hard as getting a politician to tell the truth. Only a few nations have the ability and resources to churn out Jaegers. Many nations will pool together to create one of these machines, trying to ration available resources. It not only takes a lot of man power to create these things, but also precious materials that have become even more important with the ongoing war taking center stage.

There have been rumblings that the heads of the allied forces have started to shift their stance on Jaegers. Some are beginning to think they cannot get the job done. The coastal wall has begun to get a lot of buzz, if this ever gets tabled at the union, I feel it could spell doom for our mechanic saviors.

Mankind gets more desperate by the day, the more we get our asses kicked, the more the Jaegers begin to look like expensive pieces of metal.

To quickly summarize, the coastal wall isn't anything new. It's just another variation of a border wall, meant to prevent unwanted and un-liked entities from getting in. Except in this case, this wall is meant to keep out extra terrestrial beings. Many skeptics point out that we can't possibly create a wall strong enough to keep out Kaijus, especially with how little we know of them. Barely guessing how powerful these things can be is recipe for disaster. In the past few years, we have seen stronger and faster Kaijus step out of the ocean floor. These things seem to get more nasty by the day. Diverting precious resources to a wall that may or may not work is cause for concern. Sadly these pleas seem to be falling on deaf ears. Rumblings persist that most leaders of the allied nations have agreed to the coastal wall and will stop funding the Jaegers shortly. A crushing blow to the brave men and women who have fought for us. To discard them so, for something that's not even proven to work is shameful. I can only hope our leaders know what they are doing. At this point, we are losing this war. I can't even begin to imagine what might happen if the wall fails.


	3. Chapter 3

I got into photography mostly because I sucked at everything else. I tried the school thing, actually graduated with a degree in biology, but knowing my options of finding a decent job would involve working in some research facility or in a hospital, I desperately started looking for alternatives, much to my parents chagrin of course. They had always thought their son would go to med school and do the family proud. Too bad life had other plans for me.

I was always a visual kid, drawing and emulating the super hero stories I saw on TV and read in comic books. I was drawn to the story telling medium because it gave me a means of expressing myself. My parents never really wanted me spending so much time on drawing comics, but they never discouraged me from working on it. Towards my high school years, I set it aside temporarily mostly due to peer pressure.

Yet I felt like I was going through the motions. Unsure of what life had in store for me. Wracking up credits and grades because I had to. I was a decent science student so my parents felt something in that regards would be beneficial. Back then in Lagos, you were either a science or finance student. The arts were highly frowned upon and I can honestly say I don't think I ever met anyone avidly into photography. There was simply no room for such. Years later, my passion for storytelling would prove useful via the lens. I'd have been a miserable person if I had ended up doing something else, the camera undoubtedly saved my life.

By the time I was in senior secondary school (the equivalent of grades 10 through 12 in the states), I was already plotting my escape route and education was going to be the vehicle I used to get away. The parents always thought I should study abroad, which was all fine and dandy with me. America was the land at the end of the rainbow, I had dreamed so often about moving there, realizing my dreams and living in the lap of luxury. Unfortunately, there was no means for my parents to pay for my schooling abroad, it was simply too expensive. As fate would have it, my parents would be the lucky recipients of the US government's green card lottery. My father thinking the grass was going to be greener on the other side moved his family consisting of my mother, my sister and me to the states. All of a sudden we were in a foreign land and had to get accustomed to their ways. The change whilst rough at times was easier for us kids than the adults and till date, I still feel my father regretted the move. As for me, my dream had come true, though with some caveats. Whereas I thought I could completely break away from my ever doting parents by coming to study abroad, the VISA lottery had negated that by making sure we were all making the trip together. Not to be deterred, I tried to convince my parents to let me study out of state, but that was quickly deflated. My parents could not fathom me living so far from home. My thirst for independence would have to be delayed for a while. There was still the other issue of how I would pay for school, which was proving to be quite an obstacle.

Fortunately, I wasn't a complete dunderhead. I got a scholarship to study at a small university on the Chicago outskirts. For four years I toiled and bust my ass in this place until I got the degree. I did what my parents wanted, though I can't deny the education also helped me too, I just wish I had gone to school for what I wanted.

After a couple of unsuccessful attempts at the MCAT, I realized med school wasn't going to be an option. I knew merely having a biology degree wasn't going to be enough. In that field, you either become a doctor or get some post graduate degree to get a decent job.  
I had these lofty goals of traveling the world, perhaps as a TV host of some exotic travel show. That dream never lasted. Life has a way of forcing reality on us.

So here I was running out of options. A post grad degree seemed the most logical step but by now I was quite wary of packing on more debt in a field I was unsure of. So I decided to discover myself, and by that I meant doing any and all sorts of shitty jobs I could get my hand on, convincing myself that I was saving up for something better whilst gaining experience.

I had moved out of my parent's place, falling out with them over not going to get my masters right off the bat. In retrospect, it was a terrible move. You can't begin to understand just how much crap I got into because of my pride. If I had stayed at home and followed my parents' wishes, things most likely would be different now, but I guess that's an entirely different story in itself.

So here I was, taking my own tour of Chicago, getting to live in some of the shittiest areas whilst holding down some crappy jobs at the same time. I became quite adept at making burgers and till date I still smell the grease from those grills I used in the various food joints I worked at. I roomed with all sorts of characters in those years. From broke kids without a goal like me, to kids who really wanted more out of life but had no means to do so. I lost my scruples, found it and chucked it out again during those times. One thing you can't deny is that we took the Y.O.L.O. phrase quite seriously.

At some point though, I got sick of it all. The parties, the meaningless living, constant worrying about how rent was going to be paid, being broke most of the time and being so estranged from family. I had to figure out a way to get my life back on track. Of course a lot of my problems were tied to my finances, if I could figure that out then I could prove to my parents that I could stand on my own.

Photography found me by accident and would change my life in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

A friend had just purchased a Canon Rebel OS in hopes of shooting better pictures. That fateful day, she had been taking pics all over the city. She wanted some of herself so she asked me to take some. Prior to this I had no interest whatsoever in photography. I was quite reticent about being on camera talk less using it.

It only took a few minutes for me to fall in love with photography. There have been very few times in my life that I have felt completely at ease. As my friend posed and contorted her body trying to get the perfect pose, I was in a zone behind the camera snapping away.

I had tasted from the elixir of passion and I wanted more. From then on, I used every opportunity I could muster to be around that friend and use her camera. My first shots were quite bad, but the more I worked on my craft, the better I got. I could see the marked improvement from my earlier shots to what I was doing months after.

I was still broke and I could barely afford to pay rent, feed and clothe myself. Buying a camera was simply not feasible. I knew I had to have one, I had come to the realization that my future was tied into photography. I took on any and all sorts of odd jobs I could lay my hands on just to be able to buy a camera. For a broke guy like me, a thousand dollar gadget was a lot of money in my books.

But with an almost singular focus on the task at hand, I achieved my goal in surprisingly short time. It was with much joy and gusto that I purchased my first camera, a day I will never forget. I literally shot thousands of pictures in those first few months of my having it. I became quite familiar with the city of Chicago in the process. Very few cities offer as much diversity as it does. One can go from massive skyscrapers and aluminum behemoths dotting the landscape to beautiful country scenery in a matter of moments. The Windy City as it is popularly known remains one of the most scenic places I have ever shot at. I owe so much of my growth as a photographer to it.

It took me a while before I started making some real money from my passion. At some point I actually thought of giving up pursuing photography as a profession. I felt I had something to give the world but no one was paying attention. Meanwhile I had bills to pay and my creditors could care less about what type of talent I had.

As fate would have it, my pictures would find their way via an online submission to the desk of an editor of an online stock photo website. Due to the sheer volume of how many pictures I had taken, I was quite valuable in their eyes and before long was making decent money, enough to stand on my own.

In short, that was how I got into photography, but I am guessing, that's not really what you want to know. Bare with me as I strip the story of my life further. I promise I will get to the juicy parts soon.


	5. Chapter 5

So how does one go from taking pictures for a stock photo website to being official documenter of the impending apocalypse? Even I sometimes marvel at the way things turned out.

My stock photography work was paying me well, enough for me to start my own gig and fully embrace the freelance nature of my work. I was living a decent life as compared to what I was doing a few years back. Bills were getting paid regularly, I could afford to do certain things my prior lifestyle prevented me from doing. I had patched up my relationship with my parents, though they were still sour about me not pursuing my masters degree. They begrudgingly accepted that photography was what I would be doing for the rest of my life and as long as I eked out a decent living from it, who were they to dissuade me.

You would think with all the stability in my life, I'd be happy. I mean, yes I was glad I didn't have to scour for food or surround myself with folks who considered every day a Friday night. My life at this point had some type of consistency to it, but something was missing and it kept nagging at me. After much pondering, I realized what was missing was some excitement and my restless soul needed to be placated. There was a yearning to grow, but this type of growth only came by experiencing different places and cultures. Moving beyond my current bubble and seeing what the world had to offer.

I knew I loved photography, and started thinking of ways to combine that with travel. I sent off my portfolio to various publications and press organizations, most notably the AP and Reuters, in hopes of getting a gig. A lot of my queries went un-replied and after a while I considered giving up on chasing that dream. Perhaps I wasn't as good as I thought I was. Maybe I should just be content with what I have and focus on growing my present business. Such thoughts gained ground in my mind and before long I adjusted to the restlessness, finding a balance between my curiosity and my present situation.

Lo and behold, life had other plans for me. Unbeknownst to me, my portfolio had been making the rounds of a top travel site. They had been impressed but due to the glut of photographers they had on staff already, could not justify adding me on. Luckily for me, and unfortunately for the guy I was soon to replace, a break in his leg was what guaranteed me my next position. Jubilantly I celebrated but quickly sobered down when I saw just how much traveling would be involved. Trust me when I say this, the life of a photojournalist is far from glamorous.

Those pictures you see on your favorite site and in your favorite magazine probably took hours to painstakingly create. Never mind the thousands of shots it takes to find 'the one'…did I mention deadlines too?

Yes, at first I was overwhelmed by my new work load. Things were coming at me so fast. One day I would be home in Chicago, by the end of the night I might be needed in New Orleans to shoot Mardi Gras, only to turn around the very next day to head for Hawaii to cover some surf contest.

I got what I wished for, only to realize perhaps I should have modified it a bit. I went from the guy who loved airports, to hating them. They reminded me of work and how much I needed to slow down. Right up there on my most hated lists, slightly a notch below airports were hotels. I spent so much time in hotels that I could pretty much guess what certain places had on their menu and on what specific day. A lot of people crave the rock star lifestyle, jetting from one place to another. Staying in fantastic hotels, dining on the finest foods and meeting beautiful people in the most scenic of cities. What they don't understand is how weary such a lifestyle is. How much you miss your bed, your friends and your family. How normalcy becomes a luxury and how many times you wish you could go back to your past life.

I am not an ingrate. I appreciate the opportunity I was given to do what I truly loved. I am just saying, whilst no rock star, I can sympathize with anyone who has had to live out of a suitcase for a lengthy period of time. And by lengthy, I mean anything from a month to six without seeing your home. Little did I know that this was paving the way for even more challenges down the road. Maybe if I could peer into a crystal ball at what was to come, I most likely would have tried to take in more of the cities I was shooting at. Its ironic just how much photographers miss out on in the process of taking pictures. I learned this lesson the hard way, one I am not sure I can ever live down.


	6. Chapter 6

I worked for the travel site for a few years. Jetting all over the country, sometimes even the world. Along the way, I fell for a beautiful young lady that shared my passion for travel and could keep up with my sometimes insatiable thirst for new experiences.

I suppose at the point of meeting her, I was craving some type of normalcy. It seems with me my life is predicated on phases. I was exhausted from all the traveling and constant upheavals my current job as a photojournalist provided me. I needed something to hold me down and Shiree was it. I don't want to sound selfish by saying the only reason I married her was because I needed an anchor. I love her with all my heart and would never want anyone else besides me when this world goes to blazes, but yet as I write what could be my last memoir, I have to deal with these facts and be candid with myself.

I believe a man will play around for as long as he likes, but then he gets to a certain age and realizes there are certain things he needs to complete himself. For me, marriage was one of such things. The birth of my daughter being the other. Of course doing what I love as I have explained earlier is another component, but these other two factors brought another dimension to my life. Suddenly I was picking up fewer assignments to spend time with my new family. I started taking on less risky jobs (at least for a short while) to avoid placing myself in any type of danger. They were my priority and being there in their lives was essential.

I had turned into a pretty reliable photographer, with some of my works getting awards and such. Normalcy was pretty nice for as long as it lasted. Only to be shattered by the arrival of the Trespasser.

That day will forever be etched in my mind. My little angel was playing with my hair as I watched CNN. When the breaking news alert popped up on screen with a grainy shot of the first Kaiju, I thought it was some prank. We have been so conditioned to call B.S. on any and everything that looks paranormal, that our first reaction when one of these things is right at our doorstep is disbelief. Moments later as calls flooded in, some from editors of publications trying to figure out how they could get me in on the action, I realized what I was looking at was for real.

The carnage was unbelievable as this thing mowed through San Francisco the same way my little one took so much joy in running through her mother's well-tended petunia garden. I cannot begin to imagine how many lives were lost in those first few hours of the trespasser's arrival. How does one prepare for such?

We as a race have been so concerned with ourselves as threats that we never took time to look beyond that. My family all gathered by the TV, watched as armies battled this one creature without making a single dent. For days we watched as it eviscerated any and all in its part, thwarting mankind's most sophisticated weaponry.

I feared for my family's lives without voicing it out. I knew they looking at me for support but truth be told, even I was scared shitless. Who wouldn't be? Godzilla was now a reality, rampaging through San Francisco headed for God knows where next. We could be on its path of destruction, granted I was miles away in Lagos, Nigeria but knowing this thing came from the ocean, who knew if there were more coming after it? So far no one had any type of idea to curb this thing or what its mission was. Pundits and analysts were going crazy with all sorts of hypotheses, pretty much doing their best to rile up the populace. This mess was bad and from my vantage point was going to get worse the more this thing was on the loose.

As I watched history unfurl right before my very eyes, something was stirring within me. A familiar feeling that I dreaded would only continue to grow unless I addressed it. Shiree I sensed, knew this and constantly lectured me about not risking my life during these dangerous times and how much the family needed me. She had noticed how in the past few months, normalcy had worn out its welcome with me and I was itching for a new challenge. My plan prior to Kaiju showing up, was to get back to work once my vacation was over. I had already lined up an exposé with a coworker to take some photos of some of the most dangerous gangs and neighborhoods in Chicago. Shiree was not thrilled at all but by now she knew nothing could stop me once my mind was made up. With the appearance of Trespasser, my adrenaline was pumping wildly.

I yearned to be out there taking pictures of this thing but I had to respect my family's wishes. After the nuclear missiles were dropped in San Francisco, I knew I had to go. I had to see for myself what could cause so much destruction that the U.S. government would nuke its own land.

With much promise that I would keep myself safe, Shiree and my parents gave me their blessings. A day after I left Nigeria, I was in California, taking pictures of the remains of the San Francisco landscape and the charred body of the creature responsible for it.


	7. Chapter 7

The call that convinced me to get out and shoot had come about an hour after San Francisco had been nuked. I will never forget it, its probably the most important call I have ever taken in my life.

My daughter, Tomi, sat across my lap, Shiree was next to me and so were a dozen of our closest friends and family in Lagos. They had all showed up at our place, expecting me to have answers. I was the one who worked in media, if anyone in that room should have a clue, it definitely would be me. Unfortunately, I was just as dumbfounded by the whole thing as they were. No one knew what the Kaiju was, how it got to San Francisco and what its intentions were. I relied on the news media for information and they were proving to be just as reliable as a blank slate. We watched with disbelief as Trespasser's remains were loaded on to barges to be hauled to God knows where. Inspected and dissected to see if anything could be gleaned from its anatomy. Even in its dead form, the thing still looked imposing. I wouldn't have been shocked if it got up and started running amok again.

That was when the phone rang. Shiree being the closest to it, got up and picked it up. She only spoke for a few moments before beckoning me to come over. I carefully placed Tomi on the seat as I walked over, wondering who it could be.

_"Akin! Finally…you've been a hard man to find."_

**_"Greg is that you? I am on vacation man, I don't remember giving you guys this number."_**

_"I know, I know…look bro desperate times call for desperate measures. Angie is going crazy here man. Told me to find you."_

The gears in my head were already moving at the mention of Angie. Angie was the editor at my current publication. A really tough nut to crack especially when it comes to deadlines and such. This call only meant one thing, they needed some pics, but of what?

**_"Why? Angie knows I am not due back for at least a month and maybe you guys haven't noticed but this alien thing takes precedence over everything else at the moment, which includes pictures of sunsets and rich people vacationing on some exclusive beach."_**

Greg let out a chuckle. I liked him, mostly because he softened the blows of whatever Angie was swinging. He was really the go to guy in the office. Without him, I doubt anyone would work with his cranky boss.

_"You are not going to believe this man, but we actually need you to get us pics of San Fran."_

**_"You what?"_**

_"Akin…you are the only one we know that can get us the type of shots we need. As of now, screw the travel shots. This is the most important development mankind has witnessed in the last 1000 years."_

**_"So? There are tons of photographers you could call."_**

_"No… That's not true. Angie has pissed off most of the industry."_

(That was true.)

_"And quite frankly, your work is in a league of its own. We need you so badly we are willing to double your fare and pay for everything you need from Lagos to San Fran and back."_

I paused, his offer was quite tempting. If I jetted out immediately, I could still get back to the family within a week. My vacation wouldn't be completely ruined and whilst I'd piss off a few family members, the damage wouldn't be irreversible.

**_"In and out that's it. No additional jobs. Get me there, take care of my accommodation for the duration of the trip. Clearance to shoot and back to Lagos by next weekend."_**

I could practically hear Greg do an air punch in the background.

_"You got it man, your flight to the states leaves tomorrow night. Murtala Muhammad Airport, we've got it covered from there. See you soon."_

I had been itching to get back into the action, but I never expected it to be this way and this soon. A gift horse had fallen right into my laps and I couldn't wait to get going. Unfortunately right across from me was my number one obstacle, and from the way she was staring at me, hands folded, giving me one of her patented icy looks, Shiree wasn't too thrilled about my plans.

It took much convincing, actually let me rephrase that, it took a lot of pleading and begging to finally get Shiree to cave. Of course not without her giving me an earful on how I am cutting into our vacation time, risking my life for an ingrate like Angie and pissing off the rest of the family. When I told her how much I'd be paid and what she could do with it, she simmered down and told me one week was all I had. Who ever said women cannot be reasonable never met my wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Most of could never fathom in a million years what had happened in San Fran. I am not one for exaggeration but when I first saw what was left of it, I shed a tear for all that was left and all that was lost. As the helicopter stayed a safe distance away but close enough for me to take pics of the carnage below, I wept for my country…I wept for humanity.

But they say the show must go on, and I had a responsibility to take the best shots I could. It was surreal, taking pictures of what used to be the Golden Gate Bridge, now fangled beyond recognition. What undeniably used to be a symbol of the city was now no more. Wiped out in a matter of minutes.

Sadly the symbolic bridge was not the only casualty of the Kaiju rampage. The iconic Fisherman's wharf was gone too. All I could make of it were famous signs now buried under rubble. A once vibrant section of the city was reduced to nothing. Decades of pride and history, eradicated by an alien scourge. If given time, the city could rebuild these landmarks, though it would never really be the same. Not with all the memories lost to the crazed monster. This would be a tough wound to heal.

Alcatraz ironically was now used as a shelter. The most famous prison on the West coast and inspiration for many a literary work had now been converted into a holding ground for survivors. Many San Franciscans had been evacuated there on short notice. Accommodations were being made to move them to other states but I knew it was paramount I talked to them, their stories would be invaluable at such a time. I tried not to be inhumane as I sought them out to take their pictures. They were just as shocked as I was at what happened to their city.

I am not one to get overly political, being objective is pretty much a golden rule in my line of work. But I must say, going around Alcatraz, talking to the survivors, exposed me to all sorts of folks. I have always been worried about the insular nature of our media, how it tends to portray us as the only nation that matters. There's little reason for people on these shores to know about anything outside their comfort zone, unless of course it involves some scandal or some royal across the pond. People were telling me that Trespasser was some foreign creature bred in some lab by our enemies to destroy us. Some went as far as saying this was some government conspiracy to enable them test some of their secret weapons. Others were even more distrustful. Everything from one of our biological weapons mutating into a giant bug and getting loose to a demon spawn from hell coming to earth to wipe us out was bandied around. Some of the chatter was so silly I almost felt like packing up my things and going back to Lagos. Yet despite all the crazy talk, there were people trying to piece together their world that had just been shattered. Little kids who will forever deal with the trauma of watching Trespasser ravage their neighborhoods clung to their parents, scared and terrified by their new surroundings. Families huddled together in the once famous cells of Alcatraz, giving each other support, wondering if the worst was yet to come. I tried to respect them as I snapped their pictures, but even I felt guilty that my family was safe thousands of miles away.

But for how long I wondered? The thought persisted, even I was unsure we had heard the last of the Kaijus. K-Day as it would be infamously called, would forever be etched in the consciousness of us all. The day we finally met something that was strong enough to wipe us all out.

Soon after this, the Pan Pacific Defense corps were created. A global outfit with the sole goal of protecting and monitoring the Pacific Ocean in case the aliens were to show up again. Theirs was not an easy task, but someone had to do it. Little did they know they would be put to test quite soon, but I digress.

We mourned with the people of San Francisco and resumed our lives. We pushed the Kaiju attack into the back of our minds to focus on healing our wounds. Expensive government initiatives to get the lost city back were announced and before long construction commenced on building the new and improved Golden Gate Bridge. One by one, people started moving back, to rebuild their destroyed homes. To reclaim their communities. Give it to the people of America, their never say never attitude has done wonders for them. Alas, the calm and peace would only last for so long. Cabo, Manila and Australia would get visits from this extra terrestrial creatures and in devastating fashion. Millions of lives were lost.

At this point in time, the only known way to kill off a Kaiju was to nuke it. Australia was the only country that managed to lure the thing away from its densely populated cities before nuking it. But even this was without severe damage to famous landmarks and property. A Kaiju cannot be controlled, tricking it only enrages it more.

I on the other hand had a job to do. I got my first shot of a Kaiju in Australia. Its probably the defining moment of my career, one I will not be forgetting anytime soon. That shot has been viewed by millions, enhanced by modern technology to give the most precise close up of our would be destroyers. That picture also made something very clear to the human populace, the Kaijus hated us. You could see it in those unthinking, unfeeling eyes of it.

Its goal was simple, **kill…destroy…kill**.


	9. Chapter 9

Immediately after the Australian attack, world leaders were at their wits end on how to combat these monsters without having to nuke their own countries. There had to be an alternative way to deal with these threats. One that would also give mankind an upper hand over the Kaijus.

Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld is credited with creating the Jaegers of which his inspiration came from an unlikely source…his son's robot toy.

He imagined machines, which could go toe to toe with the aliens, stopping them before they advanced through whatever city they had emerged at. These Jaegers would be equipped with the most sophisticated weaponry mankind could offer, and knowing what we know from dissecting and experimenting on the remains of slain Kaiju, we could piece together armor and weapons that could inflict serious damage on them.

I was part of the press delegation when Dr. Schoenfeld made his announcement public. He had already pitched the idea to the PPDC (Pan Pacific Defense Corps), who were at first reluctant, but running out of options themselves, decided to give it a shot. This would be the game changer humanity so desperately needed, our own monstrosities that could stand up to our would be eradicators. The good Doctor's ideas weren't met without skepticism. There were lots who thought he was crazy. His fellow scientists claimed he was diverting important resources to create massive toys. Give the man credit, defiantly he took on all his critics. Stating time and time again that we had a responsibility to try. If the Jaegers worked humanity would be saved, if not, at the rate the aliens were popping up, we might as well just prepare for our eventual extinction.

As I took pictures of him during his press conference, I wondered how he would pull this off. Nothing of the sorts had ever been undertaken before. There were no guarantees this would ever work. Even he admitted they still had to figure out how to move machines as big as sky scrapers. Prior to the production of the first Jaeger, the project hit a snag. It wasn't until he recruited a former colleague of his, Caitlin Lightcap, an expert in brain-machine interfaces that he got the answer he was looking for. It was she that suggested the drift, a neural interface that would give man the ability to merge with machine and move it like an extension of his own body. It was highly dangerous but it was also our best shot at moving these massive constructs.

The PPDC balking at how much a Jaeger would cost, would only give Schoenfeld funding to create a single arm. Unfortunately this was where Schoenfeld faced his first true snag. With limited resources, he could not go out to get test pilots for his pet project. Things were looking bleak, until a former Royal Air force Pilot now a PPDC member, by the name of Stacker Pentecost stepped up to save the day. He would go on to play a pivotal role in the man vs Kaiju war, but this was the start of many a miraculous feat from said character.

He was able to get the arm to work after connecting to it, though with much difficulty. This incredible deed of his was what green lit the Jaeger program and got the PPDC brass to fully commit to creating the Robots.


	10. Chapter 10

I have only been fortunate enough to meet Stacker Pentecost once but even in that one chance meeting one could tell that this was a man destined for greatness. His face revealed no emotions, but his eyes were that of a determined man. He carried himself with much poise and swagger. This was not someone who joked around much. I have never seen such presence in my life. To walk into a room and completely own it without saying a word is pretty impressive in my books.

I and my fellow press associates had been invited to take a tour of a Jaeger production facility. We had been ushered into a make shift conference room to speak with a PPDC officer. Unfortunately the current Marshall on base had to attend to an emergency, the only other person with some sort of authority that could meet with us was Stacker.

He walked in briskly and headed straight for the podium in the front of the room. Every single head turned to face him; it was as if he had his own gravitational pull sucking us along as he went by.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman…My name is Stacker Pentecost and I will be giving you updates on the Jaeger program whilst answering whatever questions you might have."

Flashes went off quickly as every photographer took pictures of the dark skinned male in the room. He patiently waited for the shutters to go back to their default position, though I sensed he'd rather be anywhere but here at the moment.

"In a matter of weeks we will commission our very first Jaeger. This should be followed not long afterwards by the second. As you all know these machines take a lot of manpower and resources to create, before the end of the day, you will be given a chance to see both on the assembly line. Keep in mind, outside of this base; you are pretty much the only ones from the outside world to get this close to a Jaeger."

Every recording device was directed solely at Staker. I sat in the back paying attention, watching this man handle the press crew like a pro, excited beyond belief to finally get a chance to see the machines that were supposed to save us all.

"We are proud of what we have been able to achieve but also want to ramp down our expectations. The drift is still an imperfect science and it seems for pilots to maneuver the Jaegers successfully, a strong emotional bond is required."

He paused; looking around the room to make sure everyone understood what was at stake.

"We have also improved our Kaiju detection technology, working with some of the world 's greatest minds to make sure we are prepared whenever these creatures pop up. They won't be catching us unawares that's for sure…With that said I can answer a few questions before you are taking to the production floor. Fire away!"

A bevy of hands shot up immediately, a brown haired male wearing a tweed coat in the middle of the room was the first to get his question asked.

"Thanks Stacker…I was wondering, since you obviously have taken part in the drift, do you mind explaining it to us if you can?"

Stacker didn't even think twice about it, launching into his answer immediately.

"It's one of the most unique things I have experienced, I am not sure words can do it justice. You are not only mind melding with the machine but also your partner. For a brief amount of time you get a peek into their memories and then you take control of this amazingly powerful machine. I wish I could say more but that's about it."

Tweed coat nodded, as other hands shot up again. The next to get their question answered was an older lady in glasses sitting directly in front of Staker.

"Staker, will you be manning any of the Jaegers. We all know you were the first to test out the drift. Can we assume you will be in one of those cockpits?"

"Yes I will."

The abruptness of the answer caught some of us in the room off guard but it was clear the man did not want to delve further into the issue and truth be told I was getting anxious, hoping I'd finally get a chance to see the Jaegers up close.

"One more question," Staker barked.

He looked around the room and picked a wiry man in an oversized blazer sitting next to the exit. He got up nervously, coughed and stared intently at the PPDC frontman and spoke up in a voice that wasn't befitting of its owner. "Mr. Pentecost thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to host us. I'll get right to it; do you believe we have a chance with the Jaegers? Is victory guaranteed or are we just delaying the inevitable?"


	11. Chapter 11

**"Sir, do you gamble?"**

The wiry man blinked rapidly, looking around at the other journalists in the room, wondering if we had just heard the same question.

"Come again Mr. Pentecost," he finally said.

Staker without batting an eyelid, focus solely on the wiry man replied casually. **"I asked, do you gamble?"**

"Y..Yes I do, I mean I did. Oh dammit, I have but what does this have to do with anything?"

**"Everything sir. I'd suggest you call up your bookies and bet everything on the Jaegers kicking the Kaijus extraterrestrial ass."**

"O" mouthed the wiry man, slumping back into his seat.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would not be standing in front of you today, feeding you some BS about our chances against these monsters. I simply do not have the time nor patience to invest in something that I do not believe in."**

His gaze, unwavering and steely scanned the room, as he delivered what came off as a speech, perhaps rehearsed or maybe he was just damn good at giving such candid talks. Either way, we were hooked.

**"I know there are many who doubt this project and maybe rightfully so. But I ask, what other alternatives do we have at this point? Whilst we wait and deliberate how to defeat these creatures, they don't seem to have that problem. Any minute now, one of them could come hurtling through that hole in the Pacific; we need to be prepared for that. We have lost far too many lives to remain complacent. It's time to take the fight to them."**

Utter silence enveloped the room. It's not that I haven't heard rousing speeches before, it's just, this man who was probably the same age as me, delivered this soul stirring set of words, that completely won me over and made me believe that we were going to win. Mankind had a shot because of people like Staker Pentecost. These were the true heroes and to be in his presence was a privilege many will never have.

**"If there are no more questions, I'd like to take you guys to the production floor. Time is of the essence and I would like to get that out of the way as soon as possible."**

We were ushered out of the room moments later. Lead down the corridor to a pretty large elevator and proceeded downwards. Sounds of men at work filtered through the infrastructure. Metals clanging, echoes reverberating all over the place and constant shouts and yells. This was no small undertaking. As we made our way further into the bowels of the Earth, I could not help but wonder how much had been churned into this place.

The doors of the elevator opened and we stepped out to the production floor, which immediately felt like we had been transported to another dimension.

The first thing that hits you is the scale and magnitude of said undertaking. I don't think I have enough adjectives to describe just how 'grande' this project is. Make no mistake about it, this factory or whatever you want to call it is so large, it probably has its own zip code.

When I say it takes a lot of manpower and resources to create a Jaeger (which ironically stands for Hunter in German) I might not be doing it enough justice.

There are thousands involved. From robotics engineers to scientists tinkering with the neural interface. The weapons specialists, the would be pilots, the welders and numerous crafts men involved in one aspect or the other all find a way to exist peacefully in the same location. All in the hopes of producing our first legit shot of combating the Kaiju.

There is no man, or machine for that matter that isn't working or being worked on. Everywhere you look, something is going on. We were told we could take pictures but I didn't know where to start. That was when in the far left corner of my eye, I saw a massive structure looming into the rafters.

This thing was commanding most of the attention of the workers. It looked like a massive toy robot given the Godzilla treatment. Its head alone was probably as big as my current apartment building. The only reason I was able to see the head in the first place was because it was being assembled on a deck right next to the massive body. I had to strain my neck to see the top which had to be on the top most floor of the facility.

I brimmed with excitement as I took pictures of the Jaeger and the people building it. I could feel my heart racing , adrenaline levels rising. As a kid, we imagined things like this, but to see it come to life was an incredible feat. More importantly, I had seen a Kaiju, and knew how terrifying those things were. The Jaeger from what I saw could definitely take it on. If they could get these robotic giants to move, we had a legit shot at staving off the Apocalypse.

The Jaegers would save us all.


	12. Chapter 12

Human beings will latch onto hope at all costs. Tell them there's a 90% chance that the world ends tomorrow and you will find some holding on to the 10% chance it won't like it's the gospel. Even when the odds keep stacking up until they prove just as unmovable as a mountain, hope they say springs eternal. All it takes for the human mind to gain the resolve needed to overcome such obstacles, is a tiny sliver of hope. Which if given time will grow into a force that can eradicate anything in its path.

The Jaegers were the hope we so desperately wanted. We had watched one single Kaiju destroy cities with little effort. We had encountered our would be conqueror and for most of us, the end was nigh. When the Jaegers were revealed to the public, what followed was a ground swell of enthusiasm. Newscasts that had predominantly been full of doom and gloom started parroting the arrivals of the Jaegers as our saviors. They took us behind the scenes (thanks to people like me) to the workings of these metal behemoths and lionized the pilots responsible for manning these robots.

Our fascination for any and all things Jaeger related knew no bounds. Enterprising businesses started churning out Jaeger related products. All this before the very first Jaeger engaged a Kaiju. We were banking on them so much for success that we left little to no room for failure.

The first Jaeger prototype was named Brawler Yukon. It was a revolutionary machine in that it paved the way for other Jaegers after it. It wasn't without problems, the main one being how one Ranger (the name used to describe the pilots) could maneuver it for an extended period of time. Because whoever was in the cockpit had to synchronize mentally with the machine, there was concern the brain might not be able to take on such load for an extended period of time.

Captain Adam Casey of the USAF, was the original ranger of the Yukon, and would go down in history as the very first human to move a complete Jaeger. I have his picture standing next to the Yukon triumphantly, framed somewhere in my office. That was a proud moment for us all. Casey was a beacon of hope for many; alas it would be so short lived. In the first demo of the Yukon, he suffered considerable mental strain which lead to a seizure and eventually his death. His brain simply could not handle all that was needed to properly control the machine. Brawler Yukon would crash to the ground with the images broadcasted all over the world. Casey' was a tragic death as many saw him as a bright star in the war against the Kaiju.

A lot of doubts arose as to whether the Jaegers could ever be properly manned. Another candidate by the name of Lt. Sergio D'Onofrio would try to prove the naysayers wrong by volunteering for another demonstration. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Dr. Caitlin Lightcap had begun theorizing that one mind might not be able to take sole control of the Yukon. When Sergio bravely gets the machine to walk but also suffers a seizure, Caitlin quickly swings into action, by donning the pons set Rangers use to mind meld with their machines, initiating the first known drift and creating what would be the best way to handle Jaegers.

Yukon was never meant to be used in fights. It was simply the prototype for which other models would be based off. Unfortunately those plans changed when a Kaiju named Karloff showed up, heading towards Vancouver. With the main Jaeger models still being assembled, Yukon was the only viable option. Sergio and Lightcap were deployed to tackle the alien. The date was April 23, 2015. I will never forget that day. It will forever be seared into my memory and I bet, in the memories of billions of people. It was the very first time mankind aided by their mechanical creations killed a Kaiju without using the nuclear option. It was our first major win.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the PPDC had established the parameters of how a drift would work, they quickly went to work on outfitting all Jaeger models with cockpits big enough to take two pilots. After many trials, it was discovered that the drift was only compatible with partners that had a strong emotional bond. Interesting how the toughest weapons available to man in the last century or so had to be powered by emotions such as love. Even in the face of war, the things that defined our humanity shone through.

Four of the five Jaegers built after the Yukon were sent out to Russia, China and Japan to fortify defenses in those regions. Each of those countries would go ahead to personalize their Jaegers, but all would work together as one single force with the responsibility of saving mankind.

It is to be noted, that the Jaegers had also achieved something humanity had strived for so long without success. We were finally unified behind one goal, setting aside our differences to work together for the greater good. Countries were cooperating with themselves openly, sharing information and resources that would make the Jaeger program as successful as could be. In the history of mankind, such partnership was a rarity, occasionally happening during times of war but never on this scale.

Jaegers were housed in what came to be known as the 'Shatterdome', with the first one created in Hong Kong in 2015. I was on hand for the opening, once again taking on the role of photo journalist and using my lens to convey to the world, images of what humanity's major defense headquarters looked like.

In addition to this, an academy was created to train pilots for the Jaeger program. There was such a high turnout for volunteers that the PPCD, had to turn away thousands. There were only a few Jaegers available and the process to select compatible pilots was incredibly selective. Many came in hopes of capitalizing on all the good will the Jaegers were getting, a lot simply did not have what it takes to get in the cockpit.

Both Shatterdome and Academy would eventually be closed years later due to a lack of funding from the United Nations, but as of the time when they were launched, with the amount of buzz and excitement they had generated amongst the populace, no one in their right mind could foretell such an ending to both programs.

Jaegers were classified under the Mark class, which simply referred to their launch schedule. The earlier the Mark classification, (Mark-1) the more outdated the technology. In fact the very first Mark-1s utilized nuclear reactors to work, which was not only dangerous to its rangers but also the environments they were supposed to save. The last Marks (4s and 5s) had been perfected to run on digital technology, negating the need for nuclear reactors; protecting its rangers whilst being more efficient to run. This did not come without a cost and heavy drawbacks to the United Nations coffers. A single Mark 5 cost as much as a hundred billion dollars, funds that would eventually lead to the UN cutting ties to the PPCD.

I was lucky enough to take photos of all Mark classes; just going from an aesthetic standpoint, the Mark 5's were in a world of their own. It was also quite evident on the battlefield as the PPCD had its most successful year in 2019, with over 30 active Marks patrolling the waters of the world, spearheaded by the 5s', destroying and taking the fight to the Kaijus wherever they popped up.

Ironically, just as we improved with Mark classifications, the Kaijus were also getting stronger and more deadly with each one that came through the breach. The very first ones to come out were known as Category 1 types. The 1s and 2s were considered the weakest among the Kaiju, though to us they were quite a handful as evidenced by the way they easily tore through Cabo, Manila and some parts of Australia.


	14. Chapter 14

What does it feel like to take pictures of the apocalypse? How does one stay calm in the midst of Armageddon? Questions I have been asked numerous times. To which I simply answer, I just go with the flow and do my best.

Obviously it's not that simple. How do you go with the flow in a chopper whirling around at crazy heights trying to avoid the carnage around it? Keep in mind, when Jaeger and Kaiju fight, every single thing around them becomes a weapon. I have seen Striker Eureka pick up a freight ship and use it like a clobbering bat on the skull of a Kaiju. I have seen Jaegers easily pick up containers weighing tons, only to smash them like they were nothing on the heads of their extra-terrestrial opposition. Guess what? None of this brought down their intended targets, which should tell you just how tough these aliens are.

We are not safe in the Chopper; we could easily be snatched out of the air and hurled as a projectile by either Kaiju or Jaeger. There's also the fact that there's so much debris being tossed around by these monstrosities that puts us indirectly in the line of fire. There's a reason why cities are evacuated quickly once Kaijus are sighted. It's not only for fear of what the Aliens will do, but also the damage that our robotic saviors wreak also.

Needless to say, I have gotten used to being tossed around like a rag doll whilst the pilot tries to keep the chopper safe from harm. In whatever moment of stability he buys me and other photographers aboard, my hand moves manically over the shutter button, snapping God knows as many pictures as I can. Never tell me one moment isn't valuable, I'll prove to you why it is.

To complicate matters, some of these shots occur at night in terrible weather. Yet we are expected to deliver top class shots for our readers and editors. I am not tooting my own horn, nor asking for sympathy, simply stating that there's a lot of risk that goes into getting shots of such.

Take for instance Gipsy Danger. One of the jewels of the Jaeger production line, this Mark-3 category machine, had been responsible for 10 Kaiju kills alone. Controlled by the brother combination of Yancy and Raleigh Beckett, Danger is one tough SOB. These two guys had built up quite a following due to their heroics and I have had more than a few opportunities to shoot them up close whilst tackling the Kaiju in their prized machine. Yancy being the older brother is the more level headed of the two, whilst his brother Raleigh, who is somewhat of a firebrand is undoubtedly the more talented sibling. Even in fights, you can see how Gipsy seemingly takes on the mannerisms of the younger Becket, being just as unpredictable as he is with its fighting style.

Sadly, I was also around to shoot the eventual fall of Gipsy Danger. Yet another period in this war that I wish I could forget but the images will forever haunt me. This tragic incident would occur in the choppy seas of Anchorage, Alaska were Gipsy was deployed to take on a Kaiju with the name Knifehead.

As far as Kaiju anatomy goes, Knifehead was one ugly alien. It looked like the bastard creation between a Rhino Beetle and a shark. It had weird rune like tracings all over its body with a very pronounced nose hence the name Knifehead. Its jaws could crush a tanker without much difficulty, oddly enough, there was a weird blue glow coming from its insides whenever it opened its mouth to roar.

It had four arms, two large ones and two small ones sticking out from its lower sides. It wasn't until I developed my pictures that I realized its large arms were actually made up of two other arms fused together.

The chopper I was situated in carefully hovered in the distance whilst we took pictures of this monstrosity. We watched as Gipsy Danger approached it, getting ready to mete out some righteous justice. I watched with awe as the Beckets moved as one, breaking through the waves, prepared to slay yet another enemy.

All of a sudden they stopped. They were only a few feet away from the Kaiju, but weren't advancing further. Something was wrong. The weather was crappy that night and the seas were angry. Waves and rain make it hard for visibility, even with the best camera gear in the world, we are all still at the mercy of the elements.

I trained my camera on Gipsy, only to see it scoop something out of the water into its hand. Whatever it was, it was set aside momentarily away from the path of the Kaiju. Seeing an opportunity, Knifehead pounced before the Robot could get into a proper fighting stance. Gipsy quick to react unleashed a bunch of fatal blows on the bug like creature, quickly taking it down.

Everyone in that chopper yelled with joy as the Kaiju slumped into the sea. It was a quick defeat and yet another victory for the human front.

And that was when things went awry…

Our victory was short lived. The Kaiju was far from dead, bidding its time underneath the water to launch a devastating attack on Gipsy Danger.


	15. Chapter 15

Caught unawares, the Kaiju seized its opportunity and began its own relentless assault on Gipsy Danger. We watched from afar, helpless to its plight. Dead silent as our pilot steered us to a safe distance away from the fight.

I felt sick to my stomach and I know most men aboard the copter felt the same way. We couldn't do squat to help the Beckets, yet they were laying their lives on the line for us all. If the Kaiju were to win this fight, we would scuttle away to safety, leaving behind two men that were responsible for a significant amount of Kaiju deaths. These two men were heads and shoulders better than we are. They shouldn't have to die so.

Gipsy was no slouch though. In its arsenal was a deadly weapon called the plasmacaster. Think of it as a bad ass weapon for a 280ft metal brawler. There was only one problem, it took a while for the plasmacaster to load and the Kaiju had wrapped itself up in such a way that freeing the plasmacaster was near impossible.

Knifehead in one instance of brutality pierces the cockpit, damaging the Cons-pod and eventually ripping away Gipsy Danger's entire left arm. I watched with tears streaming down my face, as poor Yancy went flailing away into the wind, connected to the side of the machine that was just ripped apart. Days after, I would adamantly refuse to let my editors put the shot of it I had gotten into the daily news of that day. Those men should be lionized, not ridiculed in such a fashion.

What I did let my boss put instead, was what happened right afterwards. Perhaps spurred on by his brother's death, Raleigh would perform a feat only one other Ranger had been successful to do. He unloaded the plasmacaster onto the Knifehead's chest, killing it in the process. But our solitary hole wasn't done just yet, he was able to steer his badly maimed Jaeger onto land, all whilst badly injured himself. Such act of heroism is beyond my comprehension, human beings are not supposed to be able to do what he did on that day. He is a man unlike any other.

The Jaeger was decimated beyond repair. Yet by some miracle, it began to move. Farther and farther away, into the night, towards the heart of the storm. Till this date I don't know how Raleigh got that machine to land. Only he and Staker have successfully been able to power a Jaeger without another ranger in the cockpit. Raleigh's feat is even more impressive considering half of his machine was gone and he was badly injured. The only thing I have to prove it wasn't something my imagination had cooked up, were the few shots I was able to take of the machine shooting down its enemy, and also the gigantic robot walking off into the distance with most of its left side missing, sparks coming out from the joints supposed to hold arm and body in place.

Alas, Raleigh was never the same man after that incident. Though Gipsy Danger won the battle, humanity lost badly that night. The highly rated Beckett duo was no more, gutting one of our most important Ranger partnerships in the last decade or so. Raleigh quit being a member of the defense corps, too saddened by his brother's death. Gipsy Danger was too damaged to function again. Granted, time heals all wounds and both machine and ranger would reunite down the line, but looking back at the events that transpired after the Knifehead attack, things were looking quite grim.


	16. Chapter 16

Gipsy Danger's decimation might have been the warm up performance for the fat lady, an ominous sign of things yet to come. It would usher in a time of fear and pain, going from a position of strength to significant losses against the creatures from the murky depths of the sea.

For a while now, the Kaiju had given us somewhat of a grace period. There was usually an extended period of time between each attack. This gave us a chance to heal our wounded, fix our battle machines and prepare in earnest for future fights. As years went by, that began to shorten. From every six months, their attacks started becoming more and more frequent, till it peaked in 2025, when there were more than one Kaiju arrivals on the same day.

The Jaeger program that had been so successful, could simply not keep up with the waves of aliens coming through the breach. Our technology and resources were not enough to prepare us for the stronger Kaijus coming throug. We were having enough difficulties containing the category 1-3s, only to realize there even bigger and stronger Kaijus in the Anteverse (a name given to where the Kaijus come from).

Our scientists tried to analyze the breach. Learn more about its source, where it lead to and how the Kaiju found us. We desperately needed to know how to destroy it; we needed to know why the monsters were so determined to wipe us out. For years these questions went unanswered, and would probably have remained that way if not for a scientist named Dr. Newton Geiszler that came up with an idea to drift with the Kaiju to see if anything could be gleaned from their memories.

Ironic that just as much as we were trying to get rid of our monster problem, they had found a following amongst some loony sect who worshipped the Kaijus as gods. In Hong Kong, they had gone as far as converting a fallen Kaiju's skull into a temple. Most people were too appalled to be associated with them and steered away from these folks like the plague.

But I digress, back to Newton. Newt as he preferred to be called is somewhat of an odd ball. I have never had any personal interactions with him, only seeing him around the shatterdome the few times I have been asked up there. Most of my information about him comes from co-workers who either love the guy or hate him passionately. Supposedly in that diminutive frame of his, is a very large brain postulating and hypothesizing why Kaijus behave the way they do and their purpose for us.

Rumors have it that he mind melded with a Kaiju. I can only hope it's a rumor because if true, the man is truly insane. Some people say the Kaiju that attacked Hong Kong in 2025 was out to get him after discovering their secrets. I can neither attest nor confirm that but take it for what it's worth, he was found in a bunker below Hong Kong, far away from the comforts of the shatterdome in an area notoriously known as the black market for any and all things Kaiju.

Newt and his partner, Hermann Gottlieb, another eccentric scientist would finally deduce what the Kaiju were up to, but not without a lot of bickering and quarreling. A lot of this information is classified and should never have found its way to my ears, but you don't spend so much time being a photojournalist without investing in sources and insiders. Besides I don't find any of this unethical.

We are not at war with some other nation; our enemies will never pick up a newspaper nor will they browse the Internet to glean out information about our tactics. I am simply collating this to better prepare myself for what is ahead.

Hermann Gottlieb it is worth mentioning is quite opposite to his partner Newton. Whilst Newt was fascinated to no ends with our alien opposition, Hermann detested them terribly. Whereas Newton thought it was worthy dissecting, even taking a Kaiju alive, Hermann abhorred any such thought. Their quarrels are legendary in the halls of the shatterdome, where their rants can be heard by all. It was never malicious, but it was clearly two viewpoints that rarely saw eye to eye.

It was Hermann who predicted that not only were the Kaijus going to get stronger, but we were heading for a critical mass where they'd be coming through the breach rapidly until they overwhelmed us completely.


	17. Chapter 17

When Newton, successfully mind melded with the Kaiju, he was able to not only glean information on what they were after, but also reasons as to why they might be here. Still it was not enough to conclusively decipher their plans and it was this search of his to find out more about the creatures that led him to the black market in Hong Kong I was told. Rumors have it that both Hermann and Newton conducted a drift on a baby Kaiju whilst on this search, I cannot confirm this either, all I can say is, if true, those two are crazier than I initially thought. At this point in time, we were badly losing the war and there were only a few Jaegers in operation. Anything that could provide us with an upper hand on defeating these monsters would be appreciated. For them to put their sanity on the line is truly gutsy.

How did we get to a point where two rival scientists could be so poignant to our survival? Even I cannot begin to formulate a reasonable answer. The tides of change came fast and hard. Jaegers went from valiant victors to mechanical wrecks in such a short time. As of when Newt made his trip to the heart of Hong Kong, there were only a handful of Jaegers in the Shatterdome. Our whole defense against the onslaught had now been reduced to a few Jaegers and their dedicated pilots. To say things were looking bad is more than an understatement.

The United Nations seeing their resources dwindling drastically cut off all funding to the Jaeger program to invest in what many considered a foolhardy measure. The coastal wall had been widely criticized by scientists and environmentalists all over the globe. To think some wall could keep out aliens that we still could not fully evaluate just how strong they were was recipe for disaster. Another disturbing fact was how much each Kaiju seemed to differ from the next in ability. In fact one of the Kaijus to attack Hong Kong had the ability to fly. Of what use is a wall where the enemies can either break through or vaunt themselves over.

A few months after said wall went up; a Kaiju named Mutavore broke through the wall, eviscerating not only the UN's Great Wall of hope, but also two Jaegers in the process. Ironically, Stryker Eureka, the world's fastest Jaeger, had been decommissioned a day before, to be shipped off to God knows where, discarded like some obsolete hardware.

Luckily for the people of Australia, the father- son duo of Chuck and Herc Hansen were up to the task. Defeating Mutavore by releasing a barrage of anti-Kaiju missiles to kill off the threat. Kudos to the film crew that captured the whole thing, it was surreal watching the monster break through the wall, easily fight off and finish two Jaegers, and then succumb to Striker. No doubt in my mind, if it had gotten past the Jaeger, the nuclear option would have been back on the table. The scary part being, it might not have worked. We were only just getting used to Category 4 types like Mutavore, which were immensely stronger than their earlier counterparts that had been felled using such tactics. There were no guarantees that a bomb of that magnitude would affect the higher echelon monsters. We were running out of options and fast. Something had to be done, but our leaders seemed just as clueless as we were.


	18. Chapter 18

Unfortunately for the UN, the video of Mutavore destroying the wall went viral instantly. Protests all over the globe spread like wildfire. The highly unpopular decision of scrapping the Jaeger program was backfiring big time. At a time when people were desperately looking for leadership, our leaders had once again failed us.

Mass hysteria had gripped the populace. Not only had the wall fallen but we now know that the aliens have more like Mutavore in the fold. By now the remaining Jaeger had been sent to Hong Kong to act as the last stand against whatever aliens might come through the breach. It was a questionable decision but not one that could be rescinded easily. There were no other Jaegers currently being developed, as most funds had been diverted to building the wall. Hong Kong was essentially the last stand for humanity, whatever happens to these few Jaegers that have been shipped here, will determine how the rest of us will fare.

I and my fellow journalists have been moved to Hong Kong too. There is no point going elsewhere, we have followed the big robots in hopes of landing some major scoops. To add to that, there's a very interesting rumor going around. Apparently Stacker and the remaining rangers are thinking of sealing the breach preventing the Kaiju from coming to Earth.

Alas, Hong Kong would turn out to be the graveyard for a good portion of the remaining Jaeger force. Recalling that event dredges up memories I wish I could forget, but considering I was privy to witness what happened on the night of January 8, 2025, I cannot hold back.

I remember it vividly, after all it only happened recently. I was playing cards with my fellow press comrades that eventful night, just shooting the breeze, commenting on how quiet things had been since we had gotten to Hong Kong. Little did we know things were about to get crazy real soon.

I had gotten up to go to the restroom, our quarters were in the back of the shatterdome, cordoned away from the rangers and the tech guys, perhaps to keep us in the hush hush about what was really going on. People were on edge ever since the UN had decided to send over the last Jaegers to Hong Kong. There was this foreboding feeling that this was the last stretch for the PPCD and with the wall failing, perhaps the last chance for mankind. Rumors were spreading that a plan was being devised to end it all. I had even heard Raleigh Becket was back in the fold, but I hadn't seen him ever since Gipsy Danger went down years ago. There were rumors Gipsy had been remodeled and readied for action again. To think both ranger and machine were being put back into the battle arena only strengthened the rumor monsters. Something was definitely afoot.

I had barely zipped up my pants when the sirens started going off. I rushed out quickly from the restroom only to see the whole Shatterdome abuzz with activity. People were running helter-skelter, previously corridors that were empty was now full of people. I quickly grabbed a nearby worker asking him what was going on.

"Kaiju sighted in Victoria Bay…code red. Get to your station!"


	19. Chapter 19

Of course there was no station for me to report to. I just like my fellow journalists had been briefed on what to do in such situations. We were to meet by the top elevators leading to the surface, ready for deployment. Our pilot would give us all the instructions we need, failure to comply meant he could call off the mission at his own discretion.

I listened with rapt attention as the pilot who looked like he had just graduated from college, barked orders at us. I could sense he was nervous, but who wouldn't be? We might not be fighting the Kaiju, but tailing the Jaegers did not leave us out of harm's way.

To make matters worse, it was raining terribly that night. There were doubts as to whether we would be allowed to fly, but after much deliberation, we were green lit but told to stay a safe distance from the bay. We knew whatever Kaiju had come up was one of the stronger category types when Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka were all loaded up to tackle this creature. We were barely on board our chopper when it was announced that another Kaiju had come out of the breach too. This was unheard of, to have multiple sightings in one night talk less the same month. Apparently Hermann Gottlieb's postulations were being proved correct. Soon we would be inundated by these beasts and there would be no way to stop them at all.  
Now it made sense why the PPCD had sent out multiple Jaegers to cut off these threats before they made it to the city.

If you've never had the privilege of being aboard the shatterdome then you might underestimate just how much work and preparation goes into getting a jaeger ready for battle. Gigantic Choppers, much larger than the one used to convey us, are used to lift them off the shatterdome and into the sky. Tons of workers on ground make sure every weapon and armament is properly loaded before takeoff. Engineers pore over mountain of information to ensure Jaeger is working without a hitch. It is an awe inspiring scene, watching metal birds haul even larger metallic giants through the sky to fight off gigantic beasts in situations most people can never fathom in their wildest dreams.

Our chopper consisted of the pilot, a gun man and four other journalists. The gun man was strapped to a weapons rig stationed by the door just in case things got dicey whilst we were given the liberty to position ourselves wherever we want as long as we didn't impede the gun man's vision.

Things got odd when Striker Eureka stopped outside the city and was not allowed to advance with the other Jaegers. Logistically it made no sense that the strongest and fastest machine was being held back especially when two creatures were bearing down on the city. Days later we would realize why but on that night, everyone in that machine was baffled by the decision.

Our chopper was some distance away from the fray, yet we could make out how big the two alien creatures were from our position. Both would later be dubbed Otachi and Leatherback, the latter being the smaller of the two.

The Jaegers were released into the body of water, and immediately Otachi, a scaly reptilian looking creature that moved on all fours with increasingly amazing speed bore down on the machines. I cannot properly put this into perspective; I can only hope my pictures do these creatures enough justice. This Lizard like Kaiju, had to be a least 200 or so feet tall, but because it only moved on all fours it made it look just a tad bit smaller. Its skin looked extremely dense, once again marked by a weird luminous glow all down its spine. This thing was created for carnage as even its tail looked like a weapon on its own. Even more amazing was the fact that it didn't hesitate to go after Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha at once.

The other Kaiju at first was nowhere to be seen, which I attributed to it either lurking beneath the waves or bad vision on our path. Either way, it stayed out of the fight and let its Reptilian cohort do most of the engaging at first.

We watched in horror as Otachi made quick work of Crimson Typhoon, shutting down one of our most skilled fighters with such ruthless efficiency. In a matter of moments we had lost three experienced rangers to one Kaiju. The brother trio from China were some of the most respected fighters in the PPCD, those three brothers had been responsible for many wins against the enemy. Their loss was a major blow to the human front, their value and that of their machine would not be easily replaced.

To make matters worse, Striker was still not able to budge living poor Cherno to take on Otachi alone, with the other Kaiju still staying out of sight. The odds could not be worse at that moment. Once again, that queasy feeling of being at the front row to a slaughter had crept up again. Things were about to get ugly.


	20. Chapter 20

I learned at a very young age that human beings love to watch wrecks. There have been way too many times in my life where this has been proven true. People will slow down to watch an accident on the road, absent mindedly forgetting they are causing traffic in the process.

Many pay top money to watch others beat themselves up or knock themselves silly whilst trying to put an object in some goal all in the name of sports and entertainment.

And of course there are some who will stop and stare at a demolition crew going to work, simply because they find a torn down building fascinating. Even that one doesn't make sense to me, yet times without number, human beings continually gravitate to such. Something about carnage, chaos and the likes seems to magnetize us. It's ingrained in our psyche, when things fall apart, we can't stop watching.

In this instance, we watched as Otachi had easily dispatched Crimson Typhoon and had now set its sights on Cherno Alpha. I sat there under the false pretense of hope that the Russian crew would prevail, but deep down inside I knew this was the end. Especially with the other Kaiju lurking somewhere in the sea, it would take a miracle for Cherno to get out of this. Granted, in the cockpit were two of the best rangers alive, with a staggering amount of victories against the enemies from the deep. If anyone could pull it off, it was the husband-wife team of Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky.

Otachi used the water to its advantage, moving swiftly trying to confuse its opponent. I know Cherno landed a few blows but it didn't seem to dissuade the reptilian creature. Mind you all this was taking place in a matter of moments in blinding rain, proving problematic for even our enhanced telephoto lens.

My memory might be shoddy, but I remember the next thing I saw was Otachi opening its mouth, in a very weird manner, like a flower blossoming to reveal its insides. Except Otachi's mouth was luminous, and a tentacle covered in glowing buds moved back and forth. This was followed by a release of some viscous liquid that instantly melted off most of Cherno Alpha's front parts. That in itself was a jaw dropping feat, considering Cherno is arguably the most heavily armored Jaeger created. It is because of this remarkably sturdy armor that its rangers had been able to successfully defend the Russian coastline for six straight years. Jaegers with their short life expectancy have simply not been able to do nor replicate what the Kaidonovskys have been able to with their machine. Alas, as my cohorts and I watched this now gaping hole in the Jaeger's chest, we knew its time was up. Otachi wasted no time in going in for the kill, ripping apart chunks from the machine trying to destroy all that was left of it. The Kaidanovskys fought valiantly, doing their best to shield their exposed part, but it was not enough. The fury of their alien counterpart was too much.

Right on cue, the other Jaeger sensing what was afoot, emerged from the bay, leaping straight onto Cherno's back, trying to rip off its head. I couldn't watch anymore, tears streaking down my cheek as I knew what was next.

Suddenly, a tremor was felt all over the bay. Running from the coastline towards the battle was Striker Eureka. It was moving so fast that it was creating its own massive waves in its wake. Something had spurred it on to go to the aid of its fellow Jaeger. Would it make on time was the unspoken question in all our thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Sadly, Striker's inaction would prove costly. We would later find out, Stacker Pentecost was responsible for the order that had it straddling the coastline. Supposedly he wanted the Australian Jaeger to stay out of harm's way for a yet undisclosed mission. We would also learn that both Hansens were furious about the decision but had to comply for as long as they did. We can only speculate on what would have happened if Striker had engaged the two Kaijus with Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha. Maybe all 3 Jaegers would be around right now. Maybe we wouldn't have suffered as much loss as we did that night, but like the popular saying goes, 'can't cry over spilled milk.'

I will not pile more criticism on Stacker, the man's shoulders have been carrying so much weight for so long, and surely this would be another heap atop it. The man is undoubtedly one of the sharpest minds working at the PPCD and if anyone should be given the benefit of the doubt, it most certainly is him. I for one believed he never went into that unfortunate night thinking of sacrificing some of his best fighters. I remember quite clearly how passionate he was when he told us to bet all we have on him and his rangers. He must feel like their lives are in his hands, and to lose them the way we did, would have been very tough for him to swallow. The Kaijus have proven to be a very determined enemy, with more skills and ability than we had accounted for. They were also much smarter at battle tactics than given credit for. The stronger beast took on the brunt of our attacks whilst the stealthy one, waited below the waves before making a timely move. The one narrative that has constantly been told for years now, is that these creatures are beasts of rage. Unthinking monsters with only one intention and that is to wipe out mankind. By the end of the night we would learn two things, they clearly knew how to strategize and they had more tricks up their sleeves than they had originally let on.

One of such tactics was played out in the bay before our very eyes. Leatherback kept using its massive pincer like fists to pummel Cherno, whilst Otachi furiously ripped apart the machine's exterior, eventually tearing away one of Cherno's arms. It felt like Deja vu all over again. I was present when Gipsy Danger lost its arm, in similar fashion…in just as nasty weather. It would seem the same unfortunate ending would befall the Russian Jaeger.

Just as we thought it was over for Cherno, Striker zoomed past us, almost knocking our chopper into the sea by the gale of wind that followed its wake. The Hansens had ignored Stacker's orders to come to the aid of their ally. Otachi, seeing the other Jaeger approach, moved to intercept it, preventing Striker from getting through.

Those were some of the most traumatic moments I have ever witnessed in battle. Watching our strike force get decimated so quickly, only to believe there was still a chance to pull it off but in the end, coming to the sad realization that their efforts would not be enough.

Cherno Alpha had suffered too much damage to be able to deter Leatherback. The alien which had kept mostly out of sight used all of its strength to rip apart Cherno, drag it under water and I can only assume kill off the rangers beneath the surface. There was a spectacular boom that sent the waves roaring into the sky. A luminescent glow lit up the spot where Cherno and Leatherback had both descended into the water.

Striker had been too late.


	22. Chapter 22

Fueled on by the deaths of their comrades, Chuck and Herc proceeded to give Otachi a thorough beat down, and would probably have killed it if Leatherback didn't reach into its bag of tricks and show off an ability none of us had ever seen in a Kaiju.

The best way to describe it was an organic EMP was released into the bay and anything within the radius of the hit had all its circuitry fried. Leatherback had welled up this massive glowing orb from its insides and released it into its surroundings. Poor Striker Eureka was hit directly and had no time to move out of the way. We were lucky that our chopper was a safe ways away or we might have been hit badly. Even with that said, the machine shuddered for a bit as residues of the electric pulse drifted to our location, messing with the engine but not strong enough to shut it down. Sometime in the 2010s, after EMPs were developed by warring countries, most nations began to think of ways to bypass whatever damage they could cause. Choppers like the one we were in were created so that they could easily switch to back up power in the off chance that their circuits were fried. This was probably what saved us from crashing into the bay that night.

Striker on the other hand was frozen to the spot; its anti Kaiju arsenal on the verge of being released was now dysfunctional. To think that a Kaiju could neutralize one of our best weapons and so easily was a downright scary thought. Most of the newer model machines were all digital models; their fates would have been the same as Striker's. It wouldn't have made much of a difference anyways, all of our front line options had been sent to confront Otachi and Leatherback. I had no idea what shape Gipsy Danger was in. Last I heard, Raleigh had tried to drift with Mako Mori and it had ended disastrously.

This new Kaiju development though was quite scary. In this digital world of ours, pretty much everything we used was run by some gizmo or the other. Technology was just as integral to our lives as the air we breathe. If our enemies had a way to shut down our defenses, we were done for. Not like that would have mattered, with much of our Jaeger force falling to the depths of the sea due to this confrontation, our chances of survival might have drowned with them.

As Otachi left the scene, headed towards Hong Kong, Leatherback menacingly circled the stationary Jaeger, looking for an opportunity to strike. I felt it sensed the machine would jump start again, but from what I and the crew could see, the Australian war machine was done for.

That was when things really got weird. First it started with Herc and Chuck stepping onto the shoulders of their machine and literally taunting Otachi to fight them. It's one of the most bizarre things I have ever seen in my life. Scale wise, it's basically two ants, trying to pick a fight with an Elephant. Not only did they taunt the creature but they wounded it too when they fired a flare into its eyes. Bellowing in rage, Leatherback moved in for the kill, and I honestly thought that was it for the Jaeger. No one in their right mind would expect an ant to defeat an Elephant, and I am sure even the Hansens knew their ploy would be costly. Their end was all but certain, until, a ghost from the past showed up to even things out.

Gipsy Danger had arrived!


	23. Chapter 23

We would later find out that Gipsy had already taken on Otachi in the city. Reporters who covered the event spoke of a massive brawl that decimated most of downtown Hong Kong before Otachi showed yet another ability we hadn't seen in a Kaiju, taking to the skies, hoisting the Jaeger with it, far into the stratosphere before succumbing to Gipsy's newly enhanced sword. By some miracle, Gipsy Danger plummets to earth like some fiery comet only to land unscathed in the middle of Hong Kong, sending shock waves throughout the city from the impact.

Wasting no time, it moved swiftly to Victoria Bay, saving the lives of the Hansens before Leatherback could strike. We roared in support from the chopper a safe distance away. Watching Gipsy beat the crap put of Leatherback. This was prime time viewing for us; we had the best seats in the house and rooting for one of us never felt so good.

Even the usually smug Chuck Hansen, notoriously known for being a pompous prick amongst the rangers circle, was quite animated. Pumping his fists like he was at some rave concert, trying to match his father's intensity as to who could outshout the other. We had lost so much as a collective race that night but getting Gipsy Danger back and in the manner it arrived felt good. Who could blame the Hansens for their histrionics?

We watched as both machine and creature engaged themselves in a dance to the death. Two titans, equally worthy of creating inestimable damage. One titan, for reasons we are still unsure about, saw mankind as a threat, the other created by mankind to protect us.

Every single human being on the planet knew that it was all over for us if Leatherback won. Striker Eureka would be dispatched quiet easily and whatever weapons the PPCD and United Nations had on hand would most likely deter the monster, a nuclear bomb or two would be detonated but that option had proven quite costly time and time again. Undoubtedly more Kaijus would show up, eventually overwhelming us.

As Gipsy put the finishing touches on Leatherback, I looked around as my crew mates celebrated like we had won the Super Bowl. I picked up my camera and snapped a few pictures of them, before training my focus on the Gipsy in the distance who stood triumphantly like a gladiator over a recent conquest.

I knew I should be more excited, but what I was feeling, was quite sobering. There were only two Jaegers left in the world. Barring a miracle, we would avoid any more Jaeger attacks. Chances of that happening were about as good as me winning the lottery.

Now that we had seen two Kaijus appear at the same time, more would probably come. With the abilities they displayed tonight and if not for the timely intervention of Gipsy Danger, the alien force would have won.

The pilot turned around to signal it was time to head back. My fellow journalists had all sobered up by now, it seems the same thoughts that I was dealing with had finally hit them. It had finally dawned on them that whilst we won tonight's battle, chances of us winning the war was very slim. We survived as a race tonight, but those minutes we milked on the clock could only prevent the inevitable for a short while. Eventually we would have to deal with the consequences of our action.

It was a quiet ride back to the base, mostly because of the damning thoughts seeping through our minds. Little did we know Stacker had one last ace up his sleeve, one that could either doom the human race, or save it.


	24. Chapter 24

Usually after such missions, on returning to the base, the mood is either subdued or ecstatic. This time around it was different. There was a sense of purpose in the air. People moved around swiftly, speaking in quiet tones to each other, more active than I'd imagined it would be at that point in time. As our chopper touched down, we were quickly ushered indoors and into a debriefing room, something was definitely up.

One of the young engineers was setting up a com center in the front of the enclosure, apparently we were about to be addressed. I wondered who was about to talk to us and why. It didn't take long for us to find out. Stacker came on screen, though from what I could see, this was a pre-recorded message.

He looked grim as usual, commanding respect even though he was nowhere near our vicinity. I had always admired his grit, now was no different.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if this meets you, then we have been successful in making it to the next phase. I am going to keep it short, in a matter of hours; I will be authorizing one last strike…one last mission against the Kaiju. Make no mistake about it; this will most likely be our last attack against these creatures. The goal is to close the portal they use to get here, hopefully preventing them from ever coming back to Earth. I do not doubt the complexity of such undertaking but it is one that must be taken."

The screen flickered a couple of times before stabilizing; it seemed the recording had been done hastily. Stacker looked directly at us, unflinching in his gaze.

"Not only are the Kaijus getting stronger, but you might have noticed, they keep showcasing abilities that we are having a difficult time stopping. I don't believe in coincidences, neither do I believe in luck. You either come prepared or get ready for annihilation. Which is why, as soon as this conference is over. All non-PPCD personnel will be escorted to stand by choppers that will evacuate them of the base."

**Whoa**! I sat there stunned. Talk about a sledgehammer being dropped. I had no idea what was going on, but it seemed the rumblings we had heard of late, of a final daring attack on the breach was accurate. Now it made sense why Stacker had held Striker back. Being the fastest Jaeger out there, it was probably going to spear head whatever attack the PPCD had in mind. But now, with 2 machines lost in the Victoria Bay battle, I wondered if they would still be able to pull off the plan. I assumed they were still going to go through with it or we'd never have been played the video. Was it a wise decision to do so was anyone's guess at this point.

Stacker boomed into the camera. "Should this work, mankind as a race has undoubtedly survived an extinction level event. Should this fail…I suggest you make peace with whatever God you worship and for those who don't, well, bade farewell to your loved ones however you can. You all should spend whatever time we have bought you with your loved ones, cherish them and relish those precious few moments. Good night and God Bless!"

With that, the screen went off line.

There were very few times since I joined the press corps where a room full of journalists had been that quiet.

This was one of those instances.


	25. Chapter 25

I grabbed the engineer as he headed for the exit. I needed to get to the loading bay at all costs. There was a pressing urge to get pictures of the Jaegers going into their very last mission, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. At first the young man balked. He had gotten specific orders to escort us to the transport choppers that would lead us out of Hong Kong. He had no desire to disobey Stacker's orders.

I could tell he was scared, we all were. Who wouldn't be in this situation? This kid in a normal world would probably be somewhere getting wasted with his peers. He looked like he had just graduated from college. To think, the outcome of the night would determine whether this guy would get to see another year was quite terrifying.

We were all gambling on a long shot, hoping Stacker's crew would deliver. It was a bit much to swallow, knowing everything pertaining to our survival was coming down to that one attack. I had to see for myself who was going on the mission and how I could immortalize these heroes. After much cajoling and convincing, he agreed to get me on the upper deck but I had to be quick. If I was spotted, we were both in deep doodle.

I thanked him profusely, making sure to stay behind as my unsuspecting fellow journalists trooped out and towards the vessels that would take them off the shatterdome. The spot the young man snuck me in was a bit far from the loading bay; thankfully technology had empowered people like me with telephoto lens that made such distance look like it was right next to me.

Imagine my shock when I saw Stacker suited up with Chuck Hansen, getting ready to board Striker Eureka. Herc who was supposed to be in Stacker's position was looking upwards from the ground floor, sling on one hand whilst the other held Chuck's pug. He had a resigned look, like he knew this was it for the Australian machine. I felt bad for him, his only son was in that machine, it must hurt terribly to know he not only would be unable to protect him, but this might be the last time he ever saw him again.

Just before Chuck stepped aboard his Jaeger, he embraced his dad tightly. I couldn't have asked for a better photo yet I felt so sad knowing the significance of the moment. Two other black suits moved into the periphery of my vision and I quickly adjusted the lens to see Raleigh accompanied by a young Asian lady, walk towards the remodeled Gipsy Danger. The young lady of Asian descent had to be Mako Mori, I had heard of her but never saw her till now. They briskly boarded their machine, no hesitation in their movements. My shutter button was going into overdrive trying to snap as many pictures as I could. If these got out some day, I wanted the rest of the world to know just how determined these brave men and woman were in laying their lives on the line for us. Shortly afterwards, the hatches were closed and the reel lines were connected to the carriers that would take them out to see.

The young engineer that brought me up kept urging me to get back, something about the last vessel out of Hong Kong getting ready to leave. I was faced with a dilemma, I had one last shot in mind but I needed to get up close to the jaegers. A departing shot of some sorts but the only way that would be possible was to either get on one of the huge carriers tethered to the Jaegers, or convince the pilot of the chopper assigned to get the journalists off the shatterdome, to get me close enough to take the shot. Both were looking like impossible tasks, but I owed it to the world to take those photos.

I followed the engineer to the departure pod, thanking him profusely for his help. I did not let him know of my plan, I was pretty sure he'd have shot it down. Luckily for me, the other journalists had left on different choppers. I was the only other passenger aboard the last one, though it was loaded with all sorts of gadgets. I was left with the unenviable task of convincing the pilot to take me as close as he could to the Jaegers before turning back.

He didn't even let me finish my sentence before flat out refusing. According to him, it was an unnecessary risk. He did not want to jeopardize the mission by breaking orders. We argued back and forth, me trying desperately to convince him of the importance of this one last shot. I was almost resigned to the fact that it wasn't going to happen but I had to try one last angle. I told him all that was at stake. Why the masses needed to know how important the PPCD was to saving us all. If this plan worked, the rangers and everyone involved, deserved to be lionized. I even told him; his sacrifice would be noted, as the brave pilot who aided in getting the shots of the Jaegers as they went on their final battle.

After a few moments of him mulling on my words, he shrugged and agreed. I am pretty sure down below, the young engineer must have been furious to see the chopper headed towards the bay instead of going the opposite direction. If I ever saw him again, I'd buy him a beer. Lord knows we would both need it.

I hopped in the chopper, adjusted my lens, primed it for what was ahead and fastened my belts. This was going to be the defining shot of my career.


	26. Chapter 26

We followed from a distance, making sure not to stray too close to the heavy lifters.

The weather as if knowing what's at stake is doing its best to give us a befitting send off or maybe it is working to our advantage. However you view it, it's raining saber tooth cats and prehistoric wolves out there. Visibility was a pain but I did my best to take as many pictures as I could. I had no idea how far we could go, but I'd be damned if I didn't come away from this with some quality shots.

I let my mind wander for a few, what if the Jaegers weren't successful? What would the headlines be like tomorrow? Would there be mass hysteria in the streets or would we as a race accept our fate. I know we wouldn't go down without a fight, to willingly lay down our lives like sheep was out of the question. Even if the fight was futile, I for one would do anything to protect and prolong my family's lives. I thought about my little angel, thought about how young she was. She had so much time ahead of her, it would be unfair and so sad if she never got to enjoy all life had to offer. I thought about her very first date, me intimidating the poor guy, victimizing all her guy friends and giving them hell if they tried any hanky-panky with my baby. I saw her graduate from law school, top of her class, making her parents damn proud. I imagined walking her down the aisle, handing her off to her hubby. I saw my grandkids sprinting around the yard, me with a shock of grey hair, smiling at my treasures, thrilled that I became a grandfather. I saw my future kids popping open their presents at Christmas with their grandmother, my wife. The image felt so good, that I unknowingly smiled. Just as I was basking in the warmth of the moment, I was interrupted by the pilot.

"We gotta turn around…"

I snapped out of my brief dream and noticed the massive carriers were lowering the Jaegers into the coastal waters. Apparently this was close to where the breach was. I zoomed in on the machines and took as many pictures as I could.

I have taken my final shots. All four rangers and their Jaegers have been accounted for. If all goes as plans, mankind lives to see another day and much more. If not, I will spend our last moments with my loved ones. Looking back at how far we have come, and why it had to end this way.

I was privy to take pictures of the rangers before they stepped into their machines. Though when you think about it, if the world really ends in a few, will this matter? It should. My goodness it should! We as a race should know these brave men and women that laid their lives on the line for us. I am not just talking about the rangers; I am talking about every single man and woman in that Hong Kong PPCD shatter dome, who worked tirelessly to give us this final attack on the Kaiju. How fitting that mankind gets this one chance to get it all right. I pray if there's a God listening that he's on our side. I pray he watches over those men and woman in the machines tonight. I pray he gives us the win we so desperately need.

The Camera is off now. Visibility is really poor and we can go no further. I watch the silhouettes of the Jaegers walk through the sea, moving farther and farther away. Sinking below to continue their foray into the depths, submerging to engage the Kaijus in one last dance. My trepidation has been replaced by awe. Admiration for Stacker Pentecost and the rest of his crew who have taken it upon themselves to save us. Tonight and many more nights to come depending on how this goes, their stories will be told over and over again. Urban legends, etched into the memories of generations to come.

"Let's head home", I said to the pilot. It was time to be with my loved ones. Our lives were on the line.


	27. Chapter 27

The best pictures and stories are usually of the kind that you never plan for. Unexpected in their occurrence, they come at timely moments that can never be replicated. To capture such is truly special. Sometimes by pure luck and coincidence, I have been assigned to shatterdomes that were never too far from the fray. In the case of Gipsy Danger and Knifehead, I had been stationed there for a week, and was actually going to be shipped out the next day to Australia. Prior to that I had been cussing and swearing at the inaction. Our profession sometimes boils down to being at the right place at the right time. There are more experienced photographers in the game that have never been fortunate enough to see a live Jaeger-Kaiju fight. There are some photographers who just happen to pop up everywhere those things take place. An almost prescient knowledge of sensing these fights.

Most times I end up showing up after the fight, taking pictures of the carnage, interviewing survivors and trying to piece together the next course of action. My guess is just as good as the top guys in the radar houses of the shatterdome, meaning we were all in the dark as to their schedule.

My editor and other news houses had worked out a deal with the PPCD where all journalists assigned to cover the Kaiju-Jaeger war, would be rotated to all their bases, just in case one of such Kaiju was to show up. Like I said earlier, sometimes we get lucky, most times we have to play catch up.

I'd be remiss not to mention the likes of Branton Selles, who took the epic picture of Stacker Pentecost standing atop Coyote Tango after successfully defeating Onibaba. Also who can forget Edison Garcia's picture of the Crimson Typhoon, blades whirling in the air has it fought valiantly to defeat Leatherback. The only team comprising of triplets was lost that dark night, immortalized by that one picture that has become a symbol to many people all over the world. I could go on and on, lists of photographers who have risked their lives to bring us pictures of the war. I am by no means in this fight alone, there are many out there doing a brilliant job of covering the war for the people who have no clue of what's going on at the front line.

Throughout this project I made sure to pay my respect to the fine men and women who laid their lives on the line in fighting the Kaiju, but I also owe a lot to my fellow journalists who will never get the same type of acclaim the Rangers have. That's not to say I think their roles are similar, but their jobs are just as dangerous as the people in the metal monsters. Its a tough world we live in, and these men and women never balked from taking on tough tough assignments. We were all in this fight together, and thankfully due to the heroic exploits of Stacker and his crew, some of us can live to tell this story today.

I can hear my lil one yelling in the background. Her mom is calling for me to come and help. Its actually quite timely as I think I am getting emotional just thinking of all the brave men and women we lost to this war. I can only hope their souls find rest.


End file.
